Alistair Wonderland
|log = }} Alistair Wonderland is a 2015-introduced and all-around character. He is part of Alice's Adventures in Wonderland as the next Alice, and he is currently a student at Ever After High. He was stuck in WonderlandKitty Cheshire's 'Signature - Rebels' diary before traveling with Bunny to Ever After, where they are currently staying with the rest of the Wonderlandians. In the destiny conflict, he is on the Royal side for the sake of his future adventures and riddles as the next Alice. Already disappointed by Wonderland's closure, Alistair is determined to ensure that his pursuit of his destiny is safe at Ever After High, where he can learn and take in more experiences of the curious world around him. Portrayers In English, Alistair is voiced by Robbie Daymond. In Latin American Spanish, Alistair is voiced by José Ángel Torres. Character Personality Alistair loves a good riddle and is very witty. Sometimes he can get a bit overconfident with himself, calling himself a 'riddle master', but is selfless, brave and well-rounded in character either way. Like all of the other Wonderlandians, Alistair shows that he misses Wonderland a great amount. As such, he has a tendency to get haunting flashbacks about when he faced the Evil Queen and stayed back with Bunny Blanc.Alistair Wonderland's 'Signature - Royals' diary Appearance Alistair has semi-long, messy white-blond and dark blond hair, bright blue eyes, bangs and peach-colored skin. His signature, '''Signature - Royals''' outfit has him wearing a dark bright blue rolled-up-sleeved, or mid-quarter-length sleeved shirt with patterns on it such as clocks, Queen of Hearts cards designs, pocket-watches, teapots and many other patterns and designs. He also has light blue at the cuffs resembling denim, light brown pants, and dark brown boots. He usually wears a brown water canteen around his waist and a tan backpack. In the webisodes, Alistair wears a brown, chained necklace. Interests Still new to the customs of Ever After, Alistair explores for the sake of knowledge. He finds fun in adventuring and getting to know more about whatever he's interested in. As a thinker, he's started a chess club but he and Bunny are currently the only two members. Fairy tale Relationships Family His mother is the titular Alice from Alice's Adventures in Wonderland, who is also the main character and titular character from Through the Looking-Glass, also known as "Through the Looking-Glass, and What Alice Found There". Friends Alistair cites Bunny Blanc as being his best friend since the first time they met. He's also close with all the students from Wonderland, as he defines specifically: "All of my Wonderland friends, from Madeline Hatter to Bunny Blanc." Romance Alistair has strong feelings for Bunny, but thinks she only sees him as a friend. He's typically defensive when other boys talk to her. Alistair is also the crush of Courtly Jester. Timeline * July 16, 2013: Mattel requests the trademark for Alistair Wonderland. * Mid December, 2014: Alistair Wonderland makes his diary debut in Kitty Cheshire's diary, which doll has an early Australian release. * January 14, 2015: Alistair Wonderland appears in the Greek trailer of "Spring Unsprung". * February 06, 2015: Alistair Wonderland appears in "Spring Unsprung". * May 19, 2015: Alistair Wonderland's debut doll is released as part of the [[Signature - Royals|'Signature - Royals']] series. Notes *Alistair is a Gaelic name, meaning: "Defender of man". It is the Scottish variation of the name Alexander. *Though despite this fact, out of Alistair's Gaelic name meaning, he is named this for it being a masucline version of "Alice". *He has a crush on Bunny Blanc, daughter of the White Rabbit, who he believes sees him only as a friend, which is the same with Bunny, who also likes him and thinks he only sees her'' ''as a friend. Gallery Profile art - Carnival Date Alistair.jpg Melissa Yu book art - Alistair.jpg References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Wonderlandians Category:Royals Category:Alistair Wonderland webisode images Category:Alistair Wonderland images Category:Spring Unsprung characters Category:Spring Unsprung Category:Way Too Wonderland characters Category:Way Too Wonderland